


Shit Hits the Fan

by ibonekoen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky Barnes Is Captain America, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Steve is the one who fell off the train and Bucky had to take up the shield. Clint returns from R&R to find the world has gone to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Hits the Fan

Clint’s tried every number he has for SHIELD twice, and there’s still no answer. He’s even tried _Sitwell_ and gotten nothing, but he’d already started to worry when not even Tasha’s burner phones had connected. As a last ditch effort, he dials Stark’s direct line, and thank god, he actually gets a response.

“Stark, where the hell is everybody?” he demands.

“Barton? Haven’t you seen the news?”

That has the bottom of Clint’s stomach falling out, and he makes a desperate grab for the TV remote. “No, I’ve been on vacation. Fury ordered me to take some R&R after New York.” After getting his brain scrambled had been the unspoken reason. Clint hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he’d needed the time to get his head back on straight.

He just hadn’t expected the world to fall apart while he was gone.

It’s emblazoned all over the news — the fall of SHIELD, the reveal of HYDRA, the Cap being a fugitive, Fury being dead. Everything all out in the open, Tasha’s hearing before the Senate, everything. It’s enough to make his stomach do somersaults, and he sits down heavily onto the couch, just staring at the TV in shock.

“Barton? Hey, you still there?”

Clint hears the concern in Stark’s voice through a fog, and he shakes his head. “I gotta find Cap.” There’s urgency in his voice, and he shoots to his feet, splayed fingers jerking through his hair as he begins to pace the length of his couch.

“Bucky’s fine, Barton. He’s gone underground. Well, mostly. He’s searching for a friend. The Winter Soldier.”

Clint’s seen the news coverage of Cap’s fight on the bridge with the metal-armed man, and he’s heard Tasha’s stories about the ghost. That doesn’t exactly fill him with confidence to hear that Cap is trying to track the guy down. If anything, it dials his panic up about fifty notches.

“Tony, you better give me a location in the next five minutes or I swear to god, I’ll put an arrow in Jarvis’ brain,” he growls, his tone dangerous.

Ha, good luck finding it, Katniss.”

“Tony!”

\----

True to his word, Tony has a location sent to Clint’s smartphone in four minutes, and two minutes after that, he’s on the road, headed for Brooklyn. Tony had said he wasn’t sure how long Bucky would remain there, as he’d been bouncing up and down the East Coast from DC to Brooklyn over the course of the last few weeks, but Clint would at least be able to track him.

He should be going to ground too, like Tasha has probably done, but he’s got to make sure Bucky’s all right. He’s already lost one person he cares about (his heart still aches at the mention of Phil Coulson); he’s not about to go through that again.

So he finds himself in a neighborhood in Brooklyn in the section filled with the last of the pre-war buildings. He recalls Bucky saying he grew up in this area, and sure enough, Bucky’s signal is coming in strong. Clint heads into the building and makes his way to a door, knocking once.

There’s a tinge of disappointment in Bucky’s eyes when he opens the door, so brief that Clint might’ve thought he imagined it, and then he’s pulling Clint into his arms and hugging him tight. “It’s about time you showed up, Barton.”

Clint lets himself melt into the embrace, relief washing over him as his arms wrap around Bucky. “Not my fault you started the party without me.”

They draw apart a few minutes later, but neither drop their arms away. It’s like they don’t want to be too far apart, and Clint gives Bucky a soft smile as Bucky backs up, tugging him into the apartment, which is bare.

“Swanky place you’ve got here, Cap,” Clint remarks dryly.

It isn’t that funny but it coaxes a small laugh out of Bucky anyway. “It’s seen better days. I was hoping to run into an old friend.”

Clint nods, and they’ve come to a stop in the center of the room. “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide, his astonishment written all over his face, and Clint chuckles, nodding. “Tony filled me in on a few things.” He glances around. “Where’s your new friend? Sam?”

Bucky gives Clint a wry grin that has his body tingling all the way to his toes. “Gone to get food. He’ll be back later. I think you’ll like him; you can make bird jokes at each other.”

Clint snorts and rests his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, tugging him forward. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”

\----

They make love right there on the floor, and Clint’s almost too caught up in the passion to think how comical it would be if Steve were to show up right then.

After they’re spent and Bucky’s lazily kissing down Clint’s spine, the archer sighs low and deep, folding his arms under his chin. He feels Bucky’s frown against the small of his back, and then Bucky’s kissing back to his shoulder blades.

His chin tucks over Clint’s shoulder, his breath warm on Clint’s neck as he whispers “What’s wrong, little hawk?”

Clint licks his lips and stares at the far wall, taking in the faded, peeling paint and the brighter squares where pictures must have hung. “This guy, Steve, he’s more than a friend.” It’s a statement, not a question, but he gets his answer when Bucky’s weight suddenly isn’t pinning him down. He rolls onto his side, watching Bucky tug on his pants. “Come on, Buck, don’t shut me out. I just wanna know if—”

“If he’s an old boyfriend and you need to be jealous?” Bucky snaps.

Clint snorts. “I was gonna ask if you’re more emotionally involved in this than you should be, but hey, if you wanna open that can of worms, sure. Let’s go with that.” He studies Bucky, his eyes narrowing. “Or have you already answered that?”

Bucky glares and then sighs and scrubs his hand over his face. “Steve and me, it’s—”

“I swear to god, Barnes, if you finish that sentence with ‘complicated,’ I’m gonna deck you.”

Bucky snorts. “We were headed for something when he fell off that train. I’m not a virgin because of him, but should you be jealous? You’re really gonna ask me that when your clothes are strewn all over my living room?”

Clint shrugs and sits up. “Sex isn’t a guarantee of feelings. You could be fucking me and still be in love with Steve.”

“Are you still in love with Coulson?”

Clint squeezes his eyes shut and swallows hard. “Yeah, and if I found out he was alive…” He trails and opens his eyes, focusing his gaze on Bucky. “I don’t know if I’d be able to choose between you two.”

Bucky nods and kneels down as he cups Clint’s face in his hand “I still love Steve, and I’m always gonna love Steve, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you, Clint. You’re not just some fuck toy to be cast aside when I get tired of you, and if I’ve ever made you feel like that, I’m sorry.”

Clint’s tone is cautious as he asks “And how do you feel about me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” When no answer from Clint is forthcoming, Bucky laughs quietly. “I love you, you big idiot.”

Clint doesn’t normally turn to mush over things guys say to him, but then again, it isn’t every day Captain America tells him he loves him. So yeah, okay, maybe he doesn’t have to be jealous, and maybe he knew that. Maybe he just needed to hear it.


End file.
